<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>zukka drabbles by snowandfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088655">zukka drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire'>snowandfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of short drabbles i write on @itszukkatime on tumblr<br/>chapter titles will be the prompt (unless otherwise specified they will all be zukka)<br/>they don't necessarily take place in the same universe<br/>not beta-ed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you look pretty hot in plaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You look pretty hot in plaid.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sokka. <em>Shut up.” </em>Zuko snapped. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He did not look hot in plaid. Or any other pattern. This was a terrible idea. And just to be clear, he was only wearing this shirt, and this hairstyle, for his Uncle. Zuko didn’t really know what people wear on first dates, and Uncle was married, right? So he had to have gone on a first date, probably, once. But that was in like the <em>1900s</em> practically. Zuko never did think things through. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If the playful smile on Sokka’s face is any indication.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just saying,” Sokka said, “As first date outfits go, it’s pretty snazzy.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want to fix my hair don’t you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, keep it, I can see your face better now than from behind all that hair.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>That’s a good thing? </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have really pretty eyes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko blushed so hard he’s pretty sure his insides were crimson. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’re just brown.” Zuko said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Everyone I love has brown eyes,” Sokka said, “Not that I love you, I mean. Not yet. Why’d I say that. I mean--Katara has brown eyes. My sister. You know her. I’m going to shut up now.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the first time since Sokka opened the door and caught site of him in a plaid shirt, Zuko felt alright. Sokka’s just as awkward and new to this as he is. But Zuko still felt the butterflies in his stomach and the rapid beat of his own heart even when Sokka was being mind-numblingly awkward. So maybe it was okay. They’ll be alright. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i'm pregnant (katara tells the gaang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I’m pregnant,” Katara said, she looked excited.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“IM GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!” Sokka shouted, then hugged her, then hugged Aang. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Toph clapped Aang on the back, a little too hard, then punched Katara in the shoulder, “Good job.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suki had tears in her eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko was just standing there blinking at them. Maybe he didn’t know what to make of it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to be an Uncle,” he said slowly, perhaps remembering Iroh, who wasn’t dead or anything, just always the kind of person you remember when big life events happened. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re going to spoil your kid so hard,” Sokka said, already talking a million miles a minute, “I’m going to teach him so much annoying shit, it’s going to be great!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to be an Uncle,” Zuko said again, perhaps having forgotten how to function. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Katara took Zuko’s hand in hers, “Yeah.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She then gave Sokka a look. <em>Stop flailing around and take care of your husband. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Babe what’s wrong?” Sokka took his hand and yanked him into the other room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know, I just never thought we’d all make it this far.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. I was kind of losing it back then. Remember when I thought Appa ate Momo.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not your best moment.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We did make it though. We’re going to make it. What would Uncle do, your Uncle I mean.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’d say we should all have some calming tea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I’d say that’s not a bad idea. Come on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko does, and with Sokka’s hand in his, the promise of a new generation untouched by war, he knows it’s going to be alright. Day by day, it will be. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. boop boop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a first kiss oneshot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Boop,” Sokka taps Zuko’s nose. Just for fun. As a treat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko just blinks at him. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s a boop, I’m booping your nose,” Sokka explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Aang’s fault,” Zuko sighs dramatically. “Did he put you up to this?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Sokka smirks. “I’m a man of mystery.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko groans, and buries his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth is, it was Aang’s fault. It was Aang who was the original ‘booper’. He had seen it somewhere, and done it to Katara, who had done it to Toph, who had done it to Suki. Who had passed it on to Sokka. Really, Zuko was the only one left to be booped. That was the way of things. But he didn’t have time to tell Zuko all that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’ve gotta boop someone else,” Sokka says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why. Why on earth would I </span>
  <em>
    <span>boop </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone, Sokka.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t make the rules.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko just stares at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’ll make it easier on you. You can just boop me right back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka really doesn’t know why he’s pushing this. It’s a really stupid game after all. One that Aang started just because he was procrastinating on his Orgo homework. One that Katara continued because she didn’t wanna finish her English paper. Toph continued because she likes chaos. And Suki continued because she wanted to get Sokka, and not Zuko, so that Sokka would have to go and ‘boop’ Zuko--the only remaining unbooped member of the group, and wouldn’t that just be a swell arrangement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he is. He Sokka can be stubborn about the weirdest shit, at the weirdest times. And this is one of those times god dang it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tap my nose and say boop,” Sokka explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get that, it’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko counters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s not like I’m asking you to kiss me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer that,” Zuko says, and the minute he realizes what he’s said, his eyes go all wide, and Sokka cannot believe what he just heard. They’re both, fundamentally, all booped out. By this revelation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not what Sokka expected to get out of booping his friend’s nose today. But you know what. He’s cool with it. More than cool with it. Seven and half years of pining, and writing emo poetry in his engineering notebooks cool with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what to say though, so he chooses to say, “I mean that’s cool too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because hey, it’s the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if I kiss you,” Zuko reasons, gesturing with his hands, “That counts as a boop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely,” Sokka takes a step closer, and puts one hand on Zuko’s neck, tracing his chin with his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Zuko leans in to kiss him, and then pauses a centimeter and a half from Sokka’s mouth and backs away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take your time buddy. Take your time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka on the other hand. He’s had plenty of time. He’s imagined this scenario going down about a million times already. He’s ready. He’s prepared. He’s--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boop,” Zuko whispers, and then kisses him for real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was not ready. He was not prepared. He’s a dirty lying liar who lies. Because sweet mother of god this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Zuko is a good kisser. News freaking flash. Zuko’s hands are in his hair. Zuko said ‘boop’ and then kissed him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Softly, and then so aggressively that Sokka thinks he may never function normally again because he’ll be thinking about it until the day he dies. He’s warm, first of all, like his mouth, his skin. Even his hair, probably. What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just a Zuko thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees his sister appear from behind the door. Her arms are crossed, and she’s judging him. And smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing?” she asks, even though she clearly, seriously knows, and will probably hold this against him for the next forever many years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka really could have said anything at this moment. Anything that made any sense. Zuko could have said something at this moment. Instead of standing there, with his arms still wrapped around Sokka. His mouth is still an inch and a half from Sokka’s face. His lips red from obvious kissing and his eyes sort of manic, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>that just happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeah, either of them really could have said something, anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beep booping?” Sokka shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara face palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph, who clearly has no idea what’s occurring, and has appeared behind Katara, offers her take. The final word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heck yeah, beep boop, bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If after that Sokka softly whispers the word ‘boop’ before kissing Zuko and that makes the other man smile just a little, that’s between them and the universe. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>